starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue Captain
Charismatic individuals with a natural tendency towards leadership, Rogue Captains play a vital role in the current economy of Aquore. Rogue Captains are a limited rank and are subject to SA's Monthly Activity Checks. *Note- Captains players can not pick and choose who joins thier crew. Any member is welcome to join any crew that their character's lore fits. Overview While seemingly lawless, these horses don’t necessarily break the rules, but they definitely find ways to bend them. Captains own their ships, and many have their own set of rules for crew to live by. They answer to the Keeper of the Code and no one else, making them a force to be reckoned with. Most sea faring rogues partake in some sort of trade, taking valuable trade items throughout Hireath and even smuggling them across borders when need be. They sell all manner of potions, poisons, pharmaceuticals, fruits and veggies, pearls, shells, precious stones, animals, and some even trade Aquoran criminals as slaves. While they tend to live in a sort of moral grey area, the Emperor chooses to ignore their seedy activities as they play a vital part in the herd. Those who don't act as Aquore's Traders often make a living off stealing from unsuspecting ships and looting shipwrecks along the coasts. Some even go after official Talori vessels, though this is often frowned upon, and carries the risk of being deported if ever caught. Still, some Captains seem to have a bone to pick with the mainland and are happy enough to throw caution to the wind if it means getting some sort of revenge. Notes for Creation * Rogue Captains must have their ship name and their colors (Template Here) available for potential crew to refer to and use upon applying for the rank. * Rogue Captains must also have a brief explanation outlining their relationship with the mainland, what they look for in crew members (In character), and how they run their ship/ what kind of rules they enforce * Rogue Captains must be willing to let ANY PC rogue characters join their crew as long as the lore fits. Rank Levels * 25 AP l Running a ship is harder than you would have thought! Even so, your crew believes in you, even if they won't always say it. You may gain your Tier 1 Talent early (for your first talent only). * 50 AP l What a good little scoundrel you’ve become! Getting out of sticky situations is almost easy with a silver tongue like yours. You could probably even charm a guardian right out of their weapons… In fact, you probably have. Receive a one handed bladed weapon from the shop! * 75 AP l Your reputation precedes you. With smooth talkin’ like yours, you can expect to secure some amazing deals. Great for selling the good, even better for buying. Add 15 SP to your Cunning or Intelligence * 100 AP l Get yourself some help on your endeavors! If your familiar slot is empty, receive a Talorian 'Mythical Familiar for free. ' Category:Ranks Category:Talori